Idées en vracs, sauvons le Fandom !
by KiwiDeL'Espace
Summary: "Ah bah voilà, il était là !" Kiwi se retrouva ensevelie sous une couche de scénarios, d'idées, de pairings. "AU SECOURS ! SAUVEZ LE FANDOM !" tant d'idées dans un si petit corps ! Tenez, on va vous les faire partager. Sortons notre chapeau magique tout rose à froufrou, et tirons au sort ! "JE ME NOIE !" Liquidons le stock ! (Série de défis et de scénarios en tous genres)
1. Prélude de conneries

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà ette fois-ci, mais pas pour une nouvelle fiction ! Et non, je reviens pour VOUS donner l'inspiration !

Donc voilà, ici se sera mon débarras. Là où je mettrais toutes mes idées germant dans ma tête, mais que je ne couche pas sur papier (j'ai déjà du mal avec les fics en cours, alors...)

_En gros, c'est des genres de défis:_ Je m'explique ! J'écris des scénarios, ou juste une idée. Même parfois juste des pairings. Après c'est vous qui décidez ! _(en plus j'ai des idées assez loufoques xD)_ Un OS ? Une fiction ? Faites-vous plaisir !

_UNE SEULE RÈGLE S'IMPOSE !_

-Quand vous prenez un scénario _(pas les pairings puisque tout le monde pourra les faire)_ **Dites le en COMMENTAIRE !**

-Avant de prendre un scénario **ALLEZ VOIR LES REVIEWS !**

**Premier arrivé, premier servi !**

_Et oui, je vais pas remettre le document à jour à chaque fois, je le ferais de temps en temps, quand même. et pis, trois mille fois le même scénario, ça deviendrait saoulant. Je compte sur vous pour laisser une review (d'une part pour ME prévenir, et pour les autres ! Merci !)_

-Quand vous prenez un scénario, **annoncez au début de l'OS (ou de la fiction) que j'en suis à l'origine !**_ (c'est tout. Bon, ça fait trois règles.)_

_Bref. C'était tout. Maintenant, faisons tourner le chapeau à idées, et regardons les petits papiers !_

**_(PS: tout le monde peut participer ! Si vous avez des idées de scénarios non réalisables par vous même, contactez-moi en MP que je la mette avec les autres (je dirai que c'est vous, hein, chui pas radine à ce point là !)_**

**_Rendez-vous tout de suite après la pub si l'idée vous plait !_**


	2. Ceci est le début de la fin

Rebonjour ! Je poste les premiers "défis" à la suite de l'introduction !

N'oubliez pas, **review si vous prenez un défi**. Premier arrivé, premier servi. **Regardez dans les reviews** avant aussi. MERCI !

Piochons dans le chapeau magique !

* * *

**Idée N°1:** (dites en commentaire, et plusieurs personnes peuvent le prendre !)

Ace X Un autre commandant (soyez inventifs sur ce coup-là xD)

Rated: Libre

* * *

**Idée N°2:** (1 seule personne autorisée.)

Scénario (enfin c'est pas vraiment un scénario, mais faites avec XD): UA, au moyen age, Roger et son épouse Rouge règnent sur le royaume de (BLABLABLA). Ace, leur fils, est un fils à Papa, mais un peu rebelle sur les bords. Il est ami avec Sabo, un autre fils de noble. Mais la vie au château se complique, quand Doflamingo menace de détruire le royaume de (BLABLABLA).

_Personnages_: Nami la servante, Zoro le chevalier, Sanji le cuisinier, encore apprenti de Zeff. Chopper et Law, médecins de la cour.

Et un mystérieux gamin chapeau de paille, au passé bien douteux. Que feront les dirigeants du royaume ?

Alors, personnellement, je pensais faire en sorte que chacun ait une chose à cacher, comme un interdit. Plusieurs personnages peuvent être rajoutés, ainsi que des OCS (Figurants, ou secondaires)

Pairing: Alors au départ, je voulais faire une _Luffy x Ace_, mais vous faites comme vous voulez. _(PS: je conseille une fiction pour cette idée un peu compliquée)_

Rated: Comme vous voulez, on est au moyen-age, après tout. _(cette idée est tirée de la série Merlin, vous voyez donc le genre -me faites pas forcément un luffy magicien, hein mdr. Pas de plagiat)_

* * *

**Idée N°3:** (Pas plus de 5 ou 6 personnes. Pas d'invasion de piaf, s'il vous plait.)

Juste un pairing ! Monet X Marco

Mettez un peu d'humour, ce sera d'autant mieux ! (vous pouvez aussi faire un drame, si vous voulez)

Rated: Au moins T, ou plus (humhum... *sifflote*)

* * *

**Idée N°4:** (J'autorise 2 personnes sur ce coup là, j'ai envie de rire x))

Scénario: Law, le célèbre chirurgien de la mort, se fait transformer en petit chaton tout mignon par une magicienne aux cheveux roses venant d'un pays lointain qui partira à nouveau sur sa licorne dorée.(vous aurez compris, c'est notre Mary-Sue bien aimée) Va-t-il sortir les griffes ? Comment réagira son équipage ?

Genre: ALORS Là ! Eclatez-vous ! De l'humour à gogo s'il vous plait !

Rated: Tout mimi, tout doux, tout mignon ! (mdr)

Pairing: Si vous arrivez à faire un couple, bravo. (la chatte en chaleur du voisin ? /SBAF/)

* * *

**Idée N°5: **(1 personne, sinon c'est répétitif)

Quand le monde de One Piece découvre le téléphone portable, ça devient du N'IMPORTE QUOI ! surtout quand un certain chapeau de paille s'y met...

_(PS: Initiez Barbe Blanche aussi xD)_

_Genre_: Humour ? LE reste LIBRE !

* * *

**Idée N°6:** (Plusieurs personnes, sur ce coup-là)

EN MUSIQUE ! Quand les pirates font la fête, la marine ne se prive pas non plus. Les révolutionnaires sont aussi présent, et tout le monde fume le calumet de la paix. Quoi ? C'est de la drogue ? Tous sur la piste de danse !

Explication: Vous faites se que vous voulez. Mon idée initiale était de faire une suite de One-Shot, en musique (donc en insérant des paroles en gras, ou soulignées, d'une même musique dans un seul OS) et de faire des couples Incongrues ! Sabo et Kizaru ? Pourquoi pas ! Barbe-blanche et Nami ? Soyons fous !

Pairing: N'importe nawak.

Genre: Humour, ou drame selon la chanson, et surtout, romance ! Surprenez nous !

Raiting:... Aucun. Mettez du lemon, du lime, ou juste une relation toute mignonne. Je m'en fous.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois-ci !

**Si vous aussi vous avez des idées que vous ne mettez pas sur papier, écrivez-moi en MP (pas en review SVP) en détaillant****Le scénario, et/ou le pairing, le genre, le raiting. Enfin bref, tout ! Vos exigences ect...**

**Pour ceux qui prennent les idées, laissez une review !** Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu ce n'importe quoi. (la prochaine fois, il y aura plus de drame xD)


	3. Ceci n'est rien Enfin, si Le milieu

YO TOUT LE MONDE C'EST PAS SQUEEZIE ! Je poste la suite !

N'oubliez pas, **review si vous prenez un défi**. Premier arrivé, premier servi. **Regardez dans les reviews** avant aussi. MERCI !

AlinkA-NoaA: Merci d'avoir pris le N°2 ! Je n'ai pas trouvé ton compte désolé, mais si tu vois ça, c'est déjà bien (je crois ?) donc tu me cite au début, et c'est OK ma poule !

Sonne anna: Quelqu'un est déjà entrain d'écrire une traduction, Strays, de je sais plus qui (désolé !)

1 personne a pris le Numéro 3 et 6 !

2 personnes ont pris la 4 !** (BOUCLE)**

1 personne a pris la 5 ! (**BOUCLE)**

1 personne a pris le 2 ! **(BOUCLE)**

**Je vais créer une communauté pour regrouper toutes les fictions: si j'y arrive !**

Piochons dans le chapeau magique !

* * *

**Idée N°7: (par la vague folle, respectez svp) (1 personne) **

Faire une song-fic sur "elle préfère l'amour en mer"

J'ai pas eu de détails, donc... Romance obligée, même si je connais pas la chanson MOUHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Idée N°8 (aussi de la vague folle) (1 personne)**

La vie d'une esclave de Marie-Joie. En gros, faites le descriptif de sa vie (Kiwi: insérez doffy =D)

* * *

**Idée N°9 (vague est trèèèèèèèès inspirée, faites gaffe !) (1 personne)**

scénario: Le miroir. Imaginez l'autre côté du miroir. Un Luffy pervers et méchant. Une Nami généreuse qui effectue toutes les demandes des gens. Un Zoro sans ambition et faible. Un Usopp piètre menteur, mais incroyablement vaillant. Un Sanji macho et violeur. Un Chopper violent et pas mignon. Une Robin extravertie et heureuse de partout. Un Franky pudique et sérieux. Et un Brook triste et mauvais. Que serait alors la vie horrible de Nami sur le bateau ?

_(Kiwi: J'avoue que là, faut avoir du courage xD, allez-y mes petits subordonnés Kiwis !)_

RATED **M** OBLIGE !

* * *

**Idée N°10 (Plusieurs personnes)**

Essayez de mettre notre mignon petit Chopper _**en couple** _*explosion de la Terre*

* * *

**Idée N°11: (3 ou 4 personnes)**

J'ai vu récemment un fannart, bien bizarre_ (dégueulasse en vrai)_ sur le couple Doffy X Ceasar. Essayez donc de les caser. Juste pour bien dégueuler. J'accepte le UA, évidemment.

* * *

**Idée N°12: (2 ou 3 personnes)**

Écrire une fiction, avec pour personnage principal, un OC ayant un pouvoir **INUTILE et/ou RIDICULE** (à l'exemple de Ran dans ma fiction "Malchance quand tu nous tient, Gamine !"), donc par définition, **un Anti-héros** _(Wikipédia, Google, Internet et l'électricité sont tes amis, jeune Padawan.)_

Je veux juste BEAUCOUP d'humour.

* * *

Tadammmmm !

**Si vous aussi vous avez des idées que vous ne mettez pas sur papier, écrivez-moi en MP (pas en review SVP) en détaillant ****Le scénario, et/ou le pairing, le genre, le raiting. Enfin bref, tout ! Vos exigences ect...  
**

**Pour ceux qui prennent les idées, laissez une review !** Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu ce n'importe quoi, à la prochaine, PEACE (PLAGIAAAAAAT)


	4. Ceci ne devrait absolument pas exister

HELLO C'EST KIWI ! Je suis ici, poussée par la vague folle, pour publier ceci T^T

Disclaimer: Que dalle, je fais ce que je veux MOUHAHAHAHAH

* * *

**Scénario N°13 (chiffre du malheur pour Halloween)** **par la vague folle: (2 personnes)**

Scénario: Imaginez que Luffy est un vampire.

Rating: M de préférence

One piece ou UA on s'en fout

* * *

**Scénario N°14:** **la vague folle aussi... (2 ou 3 personnes)**

Titre: l'alcoolique

Rated: T ou M

Genre: Humour (beaucoup!)

Ou Genre 2: drame, crime.

Scénario: Une fille ayant le fruit de l'alcool. Du coup elle peut pas être saoule et essaie par tous les moyens (quitte à tuer ect...)

_PREFERENCE DE KIWI_: Casez-là avec un alcoolique au pire x)

* * *

**Scénario N°15:** **(de la vague folle) (1 personne)**

scénario: BOOM BOOM BOOM de Mika

Rated: **M** de préférence !

**Scénario N°16: (de la vague folle) (2 personnes)**

"Si tu étais comme tu l'es vraiment, tu serais comme le gamin que je vois tous les jours dans les rues du Grey Terminal."

Scénario: Imaginez, Sabo n'est jamais parti de chez lui, et rencontre une noble, avec laquelle il va devoir se marier. Mais celle-ci n'est pas vraiment la femme imbue d'elle même qu'il pensait rencontrer

Ps: pour + d'infos sur mon histoire, contactez moi en PV, j'expliquerais mieux et + en détails XD

* * *

**Scénario N°17 : ****De moi (TOUT PLE****IN DE MONDE BORDEL)**

DES FICS AVEC SABO !

Genre: Romance !

**Scénario N°18****: De moi ! (pleiiiiin de gens)**

Du OC x Shanks (chui en manque wsh)

* * *

**Scénario N°19: De la vague folle: (2 personnes)**

Scénario: Le correspondant l=de mon frère. Koala s'ennuie jusqu'au jour où son frère, Ace [ou insérer un autre nom] reçoit son correspond français chez lui, Sabo.

{Faire de Luffy ce que vous voulez, elle l'a complètement zappé lors de son scénario}

Préférences: T ou M

Pas de gneugneu, faut que ça bouge !

**Scénario N°20: (beaucoup de monde)**

Faire des Lecteurs X Personnages !

C'est un genre très populaire partout dans le monde, mais malheureusement le fandom français en manque cruellement !

Après c'est libre !

* * *

Voilà ! N'oubliez pas, si un scénario vous intéresse, faites-le savoir dans les commentaires ! Sinon je considère cela comme du plagiat.

Allez, si vous avez quelques propositions donnez-les moi aussi !


End file.
